Red Light Starlight
by OverHazard
Summary: Red Light Starlight, a story based of a world without 'Beacon Academy' and where monsters never existed. OverHazard brings you the RWBY romance series!
1. Chapter 1 - Hiromi Starlight

2340.

Earth became a peaceful world, where technology became weapons for self-protection and energy became air and light. With the elements of Earth's nature, Humans were able to use air as an energy and supply source just like the 'Solar Charges' but it was more efficient than before, bullets were made from air, metal was formed by water, machines were formed by water and weapons were formed by fire. 60% of Earth is currently being protected by the powerful Kisunagi Army of machinery, they formed thousands to millions of drones to protect the countries on Earth, perhaps 300 years of peace became nothing more than a habit for Humans.

"Erika Academy", the weapon school for students to learn all about military weapons and to become part of the military themselves.

I am Hiromi Starlight, descendent of the great Starlight of Beacon Academy, but that was nearly 300 years ago so I can't say I'm an actual descendent so I wont actually know, ironically but just so you know! Beacon was closed down 300 years ago due to the disappearance of the monsters, but whatever! Time to meet up with my friends!

-(Conversation)-

Student: Hey look, it's Starlight.

Student 2: Yeah. Hey Starlight!

Hiromi: Hm?

Student 2: Live the high life! ***Thumbs up***

Hiromi: Thanks! ***Smiles***

Noisy: Romi. ***Pats Hiromi's head***

Hiromi: Oh hey, Noisy!

(This is Noisy Boy, the Boxer user. His weapon's are his fists, he's based of a powerful mechanical boxer known as 'Noisy Boy' from Tak Mashido's creations, he also carries the same name as the robot.)

Noisy: This is your moment to shine, good luck.

Hiromi: Thanks Noisy! ***Enters the arena***

Today is 20th July 2340, it is the day of the Erika Shell Point, where one student challenges 3 powerful students to be the strongest in the academy.

Hiromi: ***Awaits in the center of the arena as the audience watched***

***The song 'Krazy' starts playing***

Kraz: What's up! Kraz is in the house!

***Audience starts clapping***

Hiromi: ***Bracelets transforms into giant pincers* **Nice to meet ya, Kraz! The name's Hiromi, today I will be your opponent!

Kraz: Alright~~! ***Draws out two chained sickles* **You obviously wont make it to the second round even if you could! Yeehaa! ***Charges towards Hiromi***

Noisy: ***Watches from afar*** Not bad, Romi, just wait it out..

Hiromi: Kaiketsu Junbei! ***Grabs Kraz's body before he could even strike at Hiromi***

Audience: Whoa! Holy crap! Did you see that?! He just grabbed him like he was a water bottle!

Ruby: Whoa! Did you see that guys?!

Weiss: Yes, I did. I guess that rather impressive for a rookie.

Blake: Beginners luck most likely.

Yang: That's cool though!

Kraz: Ah! What the- ***Struggling*** Let me go! Ahhhh! ***Gets thrown into the wall***

Coach: Kraz is unable to battle! The winner goes to Hiromi Starlight!

Hiromi: Hehehe! ***Grins***

Blake: You better go now, Yang.

Yang: Right, wish me luck guys!

Ruby, Weiss & Blake: Good luck! Good luck, Yang. You can do this!

***The song 'Database' starts playing***

Kiryuin: Good afternoon. ***Tanks, turrets, guns appears behind Kiryuin and starts blasting at Hiromi***

Hiromi: Kaibutsu Sekai! ***Pincers transforms into a giant shield***

Audience: Whoa. Starlight is in trouble now..

Ruby: He's not handling this well...

Weiss: Of course not! He's an amateur.

Blake: I don't think so, Weiss..

Weiss: What?

Blake: His family name is 'Starlight', right?

Weiss: Yeah, so?

Blake: The 'Starlight' family is known for their in-Human bodies, 90% of their bodies are weapons and they used those bracelets to maintain their transformations to avoid any trouble against others, he's the last of the Starlight if I recall.

Weiss: What?! He's a living weapon?!

Ruby: Wow!

Blake: Yeah, but there's nothing to worry about, as long as he has those bracelets on then it's fine.

Weiss: R-Right..

Kiryuin: Something's odd about that shield of his, it seems too powerful..

Hiromi: Solar Blast! ***Powerful beam fires at Kiryuin straight from the shield***

Kiryuin: ! Oh no! ***Get's blasted into the wall***

Coach: Kiryuin is unable to battle! Starlight has won the match once more!

***Audience starts applauding and cheering for Hiromi***

Hiromi: Hahaha! ***Grins and smile happily while jumping around***

Ruby: Oh my gosh, he's so cute when he smiles~~! How old is he anyway?

Blake: The same age as you.

Ruby: I'm gonna be friends with him! ***Pumps up fists***

***The song 'I Burn' starts playing***

Yang: Hey there, cutie. Hehe~! ***Winks***

Hiromi: Hi! ***Shield transforms into microphone headphones***

Yang: ***Rushes towards Hiromi and starts jabbing him*** Heya!

***Audience starts cheering for both Hiromi and Yang***

Hiromi: ***Puts his hands up and tries guards Yang's jabs***

Yang: ***Fires a pulse at Hiromi*** Yeah!

Hiromi: ***Flies afar and stood still and put the headphones and starts singing 'I Burn'***

Yang: W-What the heck?! T-That's my theme song! Why are you mimicking my theme song-?!

***Giant snakes, tanks starts to appear and surrounds Yang***

Yang: What the- ***Explosion next to Yang***

Ruby: Wow, he has a nice voice too. Gotta love it~!

Weiss: He's good, I guess..

Blake: Yang is at a disadvantage now, look!

Yang: ***Destroys the tanks and kills the snakes one by one*** Is that all you got?! Yeehaa~! ***Jabs a snake and kills it***

Hiromi: ***Appears in front of Yang after she killed the snake*** I Burn! Can't hold me down! ***Punches Yang powerfully on her hand***

Yang: Ahh! ***Flies and hits the ground***

Coach: Xiao Long is unable to battle! The Victor is Hiromi Starlight!

***Audience starts cheering, yelling, applauding to Hiromi***

Ruby: Holy crap!

Weiss: That was a powerful punch.

Blake: ….

Yang: ***Tries to get up*** Ugh.. ***Sees a hand in front of her*** Eh?

Hiromi: Need a hand? ***Smiles***

Yang: ***Smirks*** Thanks. ***Grabs Hiromi's hand and stands up*** I'm Yang Xiao Long, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hiromi!

Hiromi: Hehe! Just call me Romi! That's what my friends always call me!

Yang: Alright then, Romi~!

Noisy: Romi. We must go.

Hiromi: R-Right! Sorry Yang, but I gotta go now! I'll talk to ya later! ***Leaves with Noisy***

Yang: Bye~! ***Giggles*** Cute kid~!

Ruby: Yang, you alright?!

Weiss: Yang!

Blake: Yang!

Yang: W-What's up with you guys? I'm alright, there's nothing to worry about. But don't you think that kid was kinda cute?

Ruby: I know right?! He's so adorable~!

Yang: Whoa, I didn't think he was THAT cute.

Ruby: Kyaaa! ***Fangirl squeel* **I could imagine him calling me 'Big sis'! Oh my gosh that would be soo adorable!

Yang: Good point, that would make him cuter.

Weiss & Blake: …..

And so the lives of RWBY and Hiromi begins now as he becomes a student of Erika Academy and learn the ways of weaponry and battle technics. Will Ruby get to have Hiromi or will she get him to do something else? Well, all we gotta do is wait!

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Boy

My second day at Erika! This should be fun!

Or so I thought it would be...

Girl: ***whispers to her friend*** He's so short and cute~ 

Girl 2: I know. I can't believe he's 15 and he's that short, I gotta love it.

Hiromi: … ***Looks down blushing while sitting down on a bench*** W-Why am I surrounded by girls ONLY?! ***Girls surround Hiromi, while admiring him***

Girl: He's so cute!

Girl 2: As the Japanese would call it: "Shota"! 

Girl 3: What's that?

Girl: It means: "Little boy".

Girl 3: Oh my god, it suits him so well~!

Hiromi: …...

?: I can't believe you girls like a puny weak little kid like him! He's so pathetic!

Girl: Cardin! That's rude!

Cardin: I'm telling the truth!

Ruby: Hey, Cardin! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!

Cardin: What?! ***Get's up from the other bench and pumps up his fists*** Like you?!

Ruby: Yeah! ***Gets close to Cardin, looks up at him and glares at him***

Yang: Hey! Cardin! You messing with my lil' sis?! ***Activates her weapon***

Cardin: Hmph! ***Leaves*** I'll let you go this time! But you wont get away with it!

Hiromi: Whoa. ***Eyes widen in shock***

Ruby: ***Walks towards Hiromi and smiles at him*** You alright?

Hiromi: Y-Yeah. Thanks! ***Smiles happily and joyfully***

Ruby & the girls: ***Blushes madly and gasps*** So CUTE~~!~~! ***Squeals loudly***

Yang: ***Smirks and sits down at the bench that is opposite of Hiromi*** Can see why he's cute.

Ruby: My name's Ruby Rose! It's a pleasure to meet you Hiromi!

Hiromi: ***Smiles widely*** Likewise, Ruby! ***Holds her hand and shakes her hand***

Ruby: OH MY GOSH! HIS HANDS ARE SO SOFT! ***Screams happily***

Girls: Eeeehh?! ***All the girls tries to grabs Hiromi's hands***

Yang: O-Oh god... ***Stands up*** I guess I should help him... ***Walks towards the crowd and grabs Hiromi's hand and pulls him away then hold onto him*** Hey! Stop that! You'll make him uncomfortable!

Hiromi: ***Blushing*** U-Umm...

Yang: W-What's wrong, Hiromi?

Hiromi: I-I can't breath... ***Is on Yang's breasts***

Yang: Oh! Sorry! ***Let's him go***

Hiromi: ***Breaths heavily*** Hehe! Thanks for saving me back there, Yang! ***Smiles***

Yang: Don't mention it! ***Grins and pats his head*** Holy crap, soft hair.

Ruby: Soft hair she said! Go go go! ***Runs towards Hiromi with the girls on her side***

Hiromi: ***Eyes get teary*** N-No...Not again..

Ruby: He's gotten even more cuter!

Girls: Yeaaahh!

Yang: Oh no! ***Grabs Hiromi quickly and runs away while carrying him***

Hiromi: E-Eh? Why are you helping me?

Yang: We're friends aren't we?! And besides if you get hurt because of them, I might get blamed as well since my sister is part of the group!

***10 minutes later***

Girl: Where did they go?!

Girl 2: Search the court!

Girl: Right!

Yang: ***Sighs in relief*** They wont find us here.

Hiromi: Um... Yang?

Yang: Yeah?

Hiromi: Who's room is this?

Yang: My team's room.

Hiromi: Oh okay then.

***Door opens***

Yang: Oh crap! ***Hides Hiromi in the closet***

Hiromi: ? ! ? Eh?

Weiss: Hey.

Yang: Hey Weiss! Ahahaha ***Laughs nervously***

Weiss: Why are you nervous?

Yang: Nervous? Not at all! ***Scratches her head***

Weiss: Are you hiding something? ***pouts***

Yang: N-No! Of course not! Haha! ***Blocks the closet path***

Weiss: Well alright then.. ***Walks towards the closet*** I need to get my clothes.

Yang: W-Why?!

Weiss: Because I wear clothes, stupid! Now let me through!

Yang: Uh.. I-I'll get them for you! What do you need?

Weiss: You wont know what I need.

Yang: Oh yeah!

Weiss: Yeah!

Yang: Well I'll prove it to ya! ***Opens the closet door***

Hiromi: Ah! ***Falls to the ground in front of Weiss and Yang*** Ouch... ***Looks up at Weiss*** H-Hello.

Weiss: ***gasps*** Yang!

Yang: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hide him from you!

Weiss: You pedophile!

Yang: Huh?! WAIT WHAT?!

Weiss: ***Grabs Hiromi's hand and pulls him away from Yang*** You shouldn't keep a child like him inside a closet like that! You could've killed him!

Hiromi: ***Blushes as he was being hugged by Weiss*** U-Um...

Yang: Pfft! Oh please! He's the same age as Ruby, he wouldn't get killed easily.

Weiss: No! A lot of kids like him would have heart problems or even worse! Besides, since he has a body of a little boy, his body is more fragile than all of us!

Yang: Good point.

Weiss: ***Puts Hiromi on her bed*** Sit down.

Hiromi: O-Oh okay. ***Sits on Weiss' bed***

***Yang and Weiss talking to each other***

***Door opens***

Blake: Hey guys? ***Notices Weiss and Yang talking about child decease*** Hey there.

Hiromi: H-Hello!

Blake: The name's Blake Belladona, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hiromi. The girl with white hair is Weiss Schnee. ***Smiles***

Hiromi: Likewise! (In mind: She's so pretty)

Blake: Hmm.. Hold on.

Hiromi: A-Alright..

Blake: ***Takes out the same mask Adam uses*** Wear this.

Hiromi: O-Okay. ***Puts the mask on*** This is a very comfortable mask! Ahahaha! ***Smiles and laughs joyfully***

Blake: ***Blushes and smiles*** Little Adam~

Hiromi: Hmm~?

Blake: ***Hugs Hiromi*** So innocent and adorable!

Hiromi: What~~?

Weiss: ***Notices Blake*** AHH! Blake! What do you think you're doing?!

Blake: Hugging him, what else?

Weiss: You could kill him!

Blake: Kill him?

Weiss: He's a little boy! He could get killed easily by all of us if we're not careful!

Yang: She's right, you know?

Blake: I guess so.. B-But he looks so cute. ***lightly pinches Hiromi's cheek***

Hiromi: ~~~

Weiss: Blake!

Blake: W-What?

Weiss: Stop it now!

Yang: ***Watches*** Heh, this is getting interesting.

Hiromi: Hehehe! ***Takes off the mask and grins***

***Door opens quickly***

Ruby: I can't find Hiromi anywhere! ***eyes in tears*** Whoa! There you are! You guys aren't fair at all! Hogging him all for yourselves and leaving me the 'team leader' out of this! Now it's my turn to have him! Hyaa! ***Runs towards Hiromi* **

Weiss: Not so fast! ***Blocks Ruby's path*** I wont let you have him!

Ruby: What?! No fair! ***Pouts***

Weiss: His body is too weak to handle too much roughness!

Ruby: The heck? Your point?

Weiss: His body is too small and fragile compare to our own. Pinching, hugging or anything that could hurt him slightly could get him killed, his body is like a child's body! You get- WHAT?! Where'd she go?! ***Looks behind*** Ahh1 ***Notices Ruby hugging Hiromi***

Hiromi: ***Giggles slightly***

Ruby: So cute and soft~! 

Weiss: Ruby!

Yang: Hahahaha! ***Laughs***

Blake: ***Giggles while watching***

And so the life of Hiromi Starlight and the team of RWBY begins. Will 'love' sprung upon the 5 of them or will one of them fall in love? Perhaps there are more than meets the eye!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Blondes and an Artist

Day 3 - Friday

Life's been better than anything apart from all the girls but I don't mind. Weiss gave me a tour around the academy, Blake lend me a few interesting books, Yang taught me some battle techniques and Ruby became my new best friend in school and she's my classmate, it was a great day apart from all the hard exercises that Yang gave me but it was still fun.

Day 4 – Saturday(Day off) -

Here I am at the cafeteria, alone since it's a weekend. I'm now reading a book called 'Soul Music' by Terry Pratchet. I gotta say, this has a lot of good humor in it and it's very interesting! Gotta thank Blank for lending me this book. I wonder where's everyone, well I hope they're not in any trouble.

Hiromi:***Eyes get's covered by someone***

?: Guess who~

Hiromi: Ruby?

Ruby: You got it! ***Grins and sits next to Hiromi*** Whatcha reading~?

Hiromi: 'Soul Music' by Terry Pratchet! I recommend you read this, it's very funny. ***Smiles***

Ruby: I'll read it once you're done! ***Pats Hiromi's head and spaces out***

***Academy radio starts playing the song: 'Here I am – Bryan Adams'***

Ruby: ***Notices 2 girls walking towards Hiromi***

?: Are you Hiromi Starlight?

Hiromi: ***Looks to the side and nods*** Yeah~ Is there something you need?

Akane: It's me, Akane! From grade school!

Hiromi: Akane? OH! Akane! Ahahah! ***Laughs and hugs Akane*** And you must be Aoi!

Aoi: Yeah. It's been quite awhile, Hiromi. ***Smiles***

Ruby: What's going on?

Aoi: I'm Aoi Makradov and this my little sister: Akane Makradov. We're Hiromi's childhood friends.

Ruby: Holy crap you're a beauty with huge boobs!

Aoi: Thanks!

Ruby: Yang would lose to you! ***Laughs*** Ahahaha!

Aoi: Yang? Oh! You mean Yang Xiao Long, your older sister, right?

Ruby: Yup!

Yang: Ruby! ***Cracks knuckles***

Ruby: Ahahahaha... ***Laughs nervously***

Yang: You were saying, Ruby?!

Ruby: I-I uh... ***Eyes get teary and does a Japanese apology*** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Yang: Good to know! Hm? Whoa! 2 Fanusts!

Aoi & Akane: Hello!

Yang: Hey!

Aoi: Akane, it's time.

Akane: R-Right! I'll see you guys later! We gotta go somewhere! Bye!

Aoi: Good bye!

Hiromi: ***Smiles and continues reading***

Ruby: The heck?

Yang: What?

Ruby: Hiromi's back to reading.

Yang: So?

Ruby: I.. I-I don't know?

Hiromi: ***Stands up*** I'm gonna go to my room~

Ruby: Woo! Can I come~?

Yang: Ruby! It's rude to interrupt someone's privacy.

Ruby: But you brought him into our room. All-girls room!

Yang: That was totally different!

Hiromi: You guys can come if you want to.

Yang & Ruby: Wow, really~?!

Hiromi: Yeah~

Yang & Ruby: Yay! We're going to Hiromi's room!

***5 minutes after walking to the dorms***

Hiromi: ***Unlocks the room door*** Here's my room.

Yang: Such a warm room~

Ruby: Yay! Hiromi's room! ***Jumps on the bed and smells the sheets*** So this is what you smell like~!

Hiromi: ***blushes*** R-Ruby, w-w-what are you doing?

Yang: Ruby! Stop it now- ***face gets hit by a pillow***

Ruby: Ahaha!

Yang: Why you! ***smells the pillow a little*** Wow so is this what you smell like?

Hiromi: ***Blushes and talks nervously*** I-I-I uh...Um...Y-Yang, Ruby?

Ruby: Smells nice, right~?

Yang: Couldn't agree more!

Hiromi: G-Guys.. ***Tries to talk but is to nervous to speak***

?: I'm back, Hiromi. ***Notices Ruby and Yang*** Eh?

Yang: Hm?

Ruby: WHOA! ANOTHER BEAUTY!

Saika: I'm Saika Rise, nice to meet you both.

Hiromi: ! ***Get's shock after seeing Saika and hides behind Yang***

Ruby: Like wise!

Yang: Nice to meet you, Saika- Whoa! What the! ***Looks behind*** W-What's wrong?

Hiromi: ***looks away while blushing***

Ruby: ***Surprised*** Oh no!

Yang: W-What now?

Ruby: Nothing, I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang by the way.

Saika: Right.

Ruby: So Saika~ You dating anyone?

Saika: No, why?

Ruby: Just asking~

Yang: ?

Ruby: Saika, did you do anything to Hiromi?

Saika: No, he's been like that ever since we became roommates. I don't know why though..

Yang: Alright then, I guess we should be going now, let's go Ruby.

Ruby: Right!

Yang: ***opens the door*** We'll see ya later. ***Felt someone holding her hand*** Hm? ***Notices Hiromi holding her hand***

Ruby: Oh my gosh! Yang you lucky! He's holding your hand and not mine! ***pouts***

Hiromi: ***Looks down, blushing and holds Ruby's left hand*** …

Ruby: ***Blushes madly*** Oh gosh, I could die of happiness right now~!

Saika: ***confused***

Yang: ***blushes lightly and holds onto his hand*** I guess he'll be hanging out with us for the day, sorry for taking your roommate away, Saika.

Saika: Nah, it's alright. He doesn't like me anyway. Take care now. ***smiles***

Ruby: Bye bye~!

I can't believe this! I'm holding hands with 2 girls right now! Saika came to the room in such a bad time too! ***Screams internally*** Why does she have to be so pretty?! Not to mention, why am I so short?! Ah whatever but at least I'm with my friends. ***smiles*** Well this is just the beginning of my new life, here at Erika Academy!

Hiromi: ***Get's hugged by Ruby*** E-Eh? ***Blushes***

Ruby: I can't hold it in anymore~! He's just so cute~! ***Huggles Hiromi***

Yang: ***Pats Hiromi's head and smiles***

Hiromi: ***Looks up at Yang and grins***

This is only the beginning of Hiromi's life! He will soon face foes and bullies such as Cardin and possibly battle other in tournament rounds, does Hiromi have what it takes to fight against stronger foes in battle? Well who knows? Maybe he could take them out in second! But we'll see soon enough!

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4 - Matrix

Day 6: Monday -

Hiromi: Hyaah! Fox Tail Inferno! ***Creates 5 blue flames around him and fires it***

Yang: Tsk! ***Punches through the flame*** Let's go! ***Gives a devastating blow towards Hiromi***

Hiromi: ***Flies and lands to the ground*** Ugh! Y-You've gotten stronger..

Yang: Thanks! Now come on! Let's get this over with!

Hiromi: ***Smirks*** I knew you'd say that! ***Takes out a talisman and summons*** Heed my call! Assist me in this battle!

***A short silver haired fox girl appeared***

Kon: Yes, Master! ***Takes out a small blade and points it at Yang*** You will pay for hurting my Master!

Yang: Awww~! You're so cute~! Oh wait- This is a battle! Hyaa! ***Charges towards Hiromi and Kon***

Kon: ***Blocks Yang's attacks*** Grr!

Yang: E-Eh?! W-What the-?!

Kon: Don't. Touch. My. Master! Hyaa! ***Creates a push-back force***

Yang: Ah! ***Flies and hits the wall*** Ugh..

Blake: Times up! The winner is Hiromi and his familiar: Kon!

Yang: What happened~? ***Is dazed***

Blake: You just lost, but let's just send you the infirmary. ***Helps Yang to get up and brings her to the infirmary***

Kon: Yay~! ***Jumps around joyfully*** We won, Master!

Hiromi: We sure did. ***Falls to his knees and breaths heavily***

Kon: Master! ***Gets close to him and is concern***

Weiss: What happened?! ***Touches Hiromi's forehead*** He has a fever!

Kon: Eh?! A fever?! Oh no!

Weiss: Don't worry, everything will be alright!

Kon: Really?!

Weiss: Yes! Really!

Kon: Okay then! As his familiar, I will assist you!

***10 minutes later***

Weiss: He should alright, he just passed out after the amount of magic used to fight against Yang. B

Kon: Magic? He's used it more than that before! He would never have passed out that easily like that!

Weiss: What? Then it could be-Ahh! ***Flies through the door***

Kon: Weiss! Eh?! ***Looks at Hiromi***

Hiromi: ***Eyes turn dark and faded Red***

Ruby: What's going on- WHAT THE HECK?!

Hiromi: ***Points his palm at Ruby*** Thermal Ice Blast! ***Fires an ice beam from his palm***

Ruby: Whoa! ***Does the matrix and dodges the blast*** Matrix baby!

***Story gets cut***

Weiss: ***sighs*** Ruby? Why are you writing this?

Ruby: Cus I'm bored!

Weiss: And you would write a story of this on your diary?

Ruby: Yea!

Weiss: ***facepalm***

Well apparently Ruby wrote a short story of Hiromi fighting Yang. Perhaps Ruby sees Hiromi as an adorable little boy with a big dream, perhaps soon Ruby will understand the true meaning of 'romance'.

But has anyone noticed how much has Weiss changed after she met Hiromi? Maybe soon enough she will tell why.

Hiromi has yet to be in a team yet, but we can soon guess who will be his teammates and his team leader!

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5 - The Past Life History

20th January, 2340.

Operation: Hailstorm

Time: 9:30 p.m.

Location: Vale City

***A giant sized air cruiser flies above the city***

Commander: We strike, now! Attack!

Soldiers: ***cheer***

As thousands of fighters were launched from the air cruiser, they set to war towards the city of Vale. The defenders and turrets within the city fought against the powerful enemies to protect their city, but it was too much for them. The enemy's numbers were to great. A fighter with silver outlines flew past the cruiser and flew back towards it and began firing. It was known as the "Nebula Tyrant", the guardian of Vale, the fighter was designed and created by the great "Starlight" family, no one knows who's the pilot on that fighter though..

Blake: ***Looks out the window*** What is that? …. W-What the-

***Nebula Tyrant flies towards the room of RWBY***

Blake: W-Whoa! ***Ducks down***

Ruby: ***Wakes up*** W-What happened?!

Yang: What~?

Weiss: W-What's going on?!

***Nebula Tyrant transforms and sets foot in the room***

Blake: ***Looks back*** W-What the-

***Nebula Tyrant activates weapons and fires it at Blake***

Blake: Ah! ***Dodges*** Hey! What's the big idea-?! ***Looks outside the window, notices 4 fighters got destroyed***

Blake: T-Thanks?

***Nebula Tyrant transforms and flies out***

Weiss: W-What was that all about?

Blake: I don't know but I like him. ***Blushes lightly***

-(Next day)-

Hiromi: ***Walking down the hall and yawns*** ~~ ***Get's into class and notices one girl and he sits next to her***

?: ***Gets shocked a bit and moves away slightly***

Hiromi: ***Looks at her and moves closer to her then grinds*** I'm Hiromi Starlight! It's a pleasure to meet you! What's your name~?

***The girl mumbles softly***

Sarcelle: S-Sarcelle, my name is Sarcelle.

Hiromi: Hello Sarcelle! ***Grinds and holds her hands***

Sarcelle: Don't touch me! ***Pulls her hands away***

Hiromi: E-Eh? I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you don't like being touched..

Sarcelle: Eh? N-No. I-I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have yelled at you when we just met.. ***Forces a smile***

?: Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing to Sarcelle?! ***Grabs Hiromi's collar and lifts him up***

Sarcelle: Stop it! Wiax stop!

Wiax: W-What?! B-But he could have done something to you! ***Turns away from Sarcelle and glares at Hiromi while lifting him up***

Hiromi: E-Eeeh?! B-but I-

Wiax: Be quiet you! ***Gets ready to punch Hiromi***

Hiromi: ***Closes his eyes tightly***

?: STOP IT NOW, WIAX!

Wiax: ***Stops and looks back* **A-Aiken!

Aiken: Leave him alone, Wiax. The kid didn't do anything, not even after what happened to Shane and Shon...

Sarcelle: ***Looks down***

Wiax: ***Looks down and drops Hiromi*** … Hmph! ***Turns away and sits next to Aiken***

Hiromi: I-I'm sorry...

Wiax: Shut it!

Hiromi: ! ***Starts shivering in fear***

Yang: Okay, now time for cla- ***Notices Hiromi*** H-Hiromi! ***Runs up to him and squats down and tries to comfort him*** Hiromi, W-What's wrong- ! ***Notices tears flowing down Hiromi's cheeks***

Hiromi: ***Cries softly***

Yang: ***Grinds her teeth, stands up and activates Ember Celica*** Which one of you did this to him?!

Hiromi: ***Looks up at Yang*** Yang...

Wiax: I did, you got a problem with me, Blondie?

Yang: Of course I got a problem! Ever since you killed Shane, I've been waiting so long for a day like this! First Shane and Shon, now Hiromi, what more do you want?! ***Fires a shell at Wiax***

Wiax: ***A dragon's head appears besides Wiax and fires a blast at Yang's shell and destroys it, then the head disappears*** Hmph!

Yang: Goddamn you, Wiax!

Aiken: Wiax has changed...

Sarcelle: There's nothing we can do, Aiken..

Wiax: Hyaa- ***Was pulled back and lifted up*** Hey! Let me go! ***Struggles***

Noisy: I wont allow that! Are you alright Hiromi, Yang?

Yang: I'm fine! ***Irritated***

Hiromi: ***Gets up*** Y-Yeah! I-I'm good!

Noisy: Wiax, if you do anything to hurt my friends, I will beat you up like a pulp, you got it?

Wiax: Tsk! Yeah. ***Falls down to the ground*** Ow!

Yang: ***Walks with Hiromi and sits in a different position from Wiax and the others and sits with Hiromi***

After class and a week, Hiromi did not speak to Sarcelle and her friends ever again because he fears them more than he fears anything else, now it is time for some history story!

Back in the year 2339 which was last year, obviously! (pffftt) Wiax had committed murder by killing Shon, knowing that he fears that Shon will exterminate man kind like he nearly did towards Wiax and his friends, by doing so he killed Shon and Shane in their sleep which caused Beacon to it's destruction by the OverLords of the Underworld.

Yang went to a deep trauma along side with Sarcelle for more than a month to Wiax's actions. Wiax was questioned by the officials for 2 weeks and was set free for one reason: 'saving the world', he may have saved the world but he killed the lives of his friends and broke his teammate's heart..

To be continued..


End file.
